Azerbaijan in the North Vision Song Contest 7
Azerbaijan took part in the seventh edition of the North Vision Song Contest which was hosted in the host city of Liverpool, United Kingdom. The country was represented by Safura with the song "Sən və Mən". The entry was selected via the second edition of the national final Milli Secim Turu, hosted by AzTV (Azerbaijan TV). Background Further information: Azerbaijan in the North Vision Song Contest Azerbaijan debuted in the third edition of the North Vision Song Contest under the Azerbaijani national broadcaster AzTV. AzTV decided to participate in the contest due to the popularity of music competitions within the country. Despite a poor result in their debut at the contest, AzTV decided to continue Azerbaijan's participation in the North Vision Song Contest due to high viewing figures and popularity amongst the public. Viewing figures continued to rise following Azerbaijan's success at the fourth edition of the North Vision Song Contest. AzTV first decided to host a national final in order to select their entrant for the North Vision Song Contest in the sixth edition, under the name Milli Secim Turu. The national final continued for the seventh edition of the contest. Before North Vision AzTV confirmed Azerbaijan's participation in the seventh edition of the North Vision Song Contest on the 23rd December. AzTV also revealed that a second edition of Milli Secim Turu would take place in order to decide who would represent Azerbaijan in the seventh edition of the contest. 'Milli Secim Turu 2' As with the first edition of Milli Secim Turu, 10 singers were selected by AzTV to participate in the national final along with 10 songs. The tenth and final act to be confirmed was listed at a foreign act. Like with the previous foreign act, the singer selected was an Iranian artist, Baran, with a song performed in the Persian language, "100 Baar". On the 20th January, the results of the selection were revealed; Safura won the selection with the song "Sən və Mən", gaining a total of 192 points from the international jury. 'Results' 'Promotion' Shortly after the Milli Secim Turu results were revealed, AzTV announced that Safura would take part in a European tour to help promote her North Vision entry. She toured around a number of countries around Europe, some of which included Turkey, Georgia, Russia, Ukraine and Belarus. Safura also went on to perform at the seventh edition of NViC which was held in Astana, Kazakhstan. At North Vision During the first part of the allocation draw, it was revealed that Azerbaijan had received the wildcard, meaning that Azerbaijan would be able to choose their starting position in the first semi-final. Soon after, AzTV and Safura requested to start in 10th position. Safura took part in the first semi-final on the 24th February where she performed alongside a male contemporary dancer. Despite a confident performance at the competition, the semi-final results revealed that Azerbaijan unexpectedly did not qualify to the Grand Final of the competition. Fans were outraged with the results with one fan stating; Talking to my friends from numerous participating countries, I've been informed that some fans were not able to vote for Azerbaijan as their votes were not getting through and were therefore not counted. A day after the full results of the seventh edition were unveiled, the first semi-final ranking was released by the NBU, revealing that Azerbaijan had ended in 17th position. Due to ending in the bottom 5 of the first semi-final, Azerbaijan was required to take part in the newly introduced pre-qualification round in the eighth edition of the contest. Rumours later arose regarding the introduction of the pre-qualification round, stating that AzTV disagreed with the decision of the NBU. Despite this, nothing suggested that AzTV were planning on withdrawing from the contest due to high interest within the country. 'Points awarded at the contest' Semi-final 1 votes Final votes 'Spokesperson' As with the previous choice of spokesperson, the runner-up of the second edition of Milli Secim Turu, Sami Yusuf, was chosen to present the Azerbaijani votes at the contest. See also *Azerbaijan at the North Vision Song Contest *North Vision Song Contest 7 Category:NVSC 7 countries